


Sing To Me

by theonewhoranaway



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breakups, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finn is Bi, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo is in a rock band, Kylo's band is called First Order, Love Triangles, Music, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Poe is also bi, Poe's band is called Resistance, Power Dynamics, Reader is a hostess and singer, Reader is a party girl, Reader is slight femme fatale, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, We stan badass bitches, alcoholic mother, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhoranaway/pseuds/theonewhoranaway
Summary: *Updated Description*Growing up, your mother gave you three pieces of advice: 1. Marry rich so you never have to work a day in your life, 2. Alcohol solves all your problems, 3. Always have great. At least 2/3 of those have been working out in your favor. You are a hostess at a bar and restaurant and you love your job. What's not to love about free drinks, tips, and getting to sing at open mic nights? Not to mention the best co-workers you could ever ask for. Life may not be perfect but isn't that what makes it special?However, your luck is about to change when you encounter 'Resistance', a band formed by members Poe Dameron, Jyn Erso, Finn, and Rey. With their lead singer ditching them for a solo career, you might just be exactly what they're looking for. Are you ready to throw away your simple life for the chance to actually make it in the music industry? And what's with that moody metal singer? Will he be the one to finally put you in your place? Or will you be putting him in his?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction in a very long time so please don't hesitate to leave feedback! I'd love to hear what you have to say. I typically write screenplays and scripts for theater (I'm a film major in college lol) so narrative writing is a bit different for me. I tried my best to be as descriptive as possible but also not too overwhelming?? Also no Kylo in the fist chapter I'm sorry :( he'll be in the next one I promise! I just wanted to develop the reader a bit before throwing her right into our favorite emo's arms. 
> 
> Here is a link to the song you sing btw! I put a lot of thought into this (I changed the song like 5 times while writing this). I wanted it to be something raw and imperfect and sound like something you would hear at an open mic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LJ3IvGuo8Y&list=PLKmG7s5GG2G1REqlGmfBENMtLxgfH8skI&index=8
> 
> I have the next 3-4 chapters all planned out so please stay tuned! 
> 
> Enjoy the ride babes.

The mousy shriek of the rustic red door as it opened and closed throughout the night became a never-ending symphony, bringing the cool spring breeze in its wake. The restaurant flooded with people, filling the small waiting space to full capacity.

You politely smiled at each customer, trying to mask how overwhelmed you really were being engulfed by the sea of people crowding around you. Another “Hi, how may I help you?’ “How many are in your party?” and “Give me one moment please.” escaped your lips as you navigate your way to the dining room. It was like a game of high-stakes human tetris working as a hostess, making sure you were seating each section evenly, figuring out where to place the 3 parties of 6 or 7 while also making sure you could squeeze in as many people as possible before they got too upset with the wait.

Being a hostess was a job for someone who loved people but, more importantly, was good at dealing with difficult people. 

The restaurant chatters filled the air relentlessly. Silence was a stranger in this place. The music from the speakers was just a mummer in the sea of voices, unable to escape their roar. You stared at the screen of the takeout order tablet as the restaurant began to die down after the rush. Hoping the minutes would move like seconds. Time is but an illusion, a social construct you tell yourself. Although it brings you little comfort, the idea of simply walking out on the remainder of your shift off that basis was amusing.

You peered through the plastic menus over and over again, as if you had not read them a million times over before. You liked to humor yourself, entertaining the idea that something new and exciting would magically appear this time around, rather than the same few items on a never-ending loop.

You looked over at the clock again. 9:06pm. Just a little less than an hour until the kitchen closed and you could finally call it a night. You bent down at the hostess stand to open the small cabinet doors, your poncho-esq shawl hit the dark wooden floor as you searched through the jackets, wallets, and other miscellaneous objects left behind by customers of the past until you finally found the windex and rag. You lifted yourself up off the ground and closed the doors with a soft thud. Your delicate hands sprayed the blue liquid onto the rag until you felt the cool liquid seep through to your fingers before beginning to wipe down each of the menus to pass the time.

Before you knew it, a half an hour had passed and your favorite part of the night had come. You laid the cleaning products down and headed over to the bar where Rose and Cassian were having a “staff meeting”. 

“Really? Without me?” you asked, feigning offense as you placed your hands on your hips, poncho/shawl fanning out like wings.

Your co-workers stood before you, shot glasses filled with Jameson raised in their hands.

“Don’t worry, we’d never exclude you from a meeting.” Cassian winked, handing you a shot of your own. 

You smiled as the three of you clinked your small glasses together before downing the dark liquid, enjoying the warm feeling in your stomach. This was exactly what you needed. The three of you slammed down your glasses in triumph and you placed your elbows on the bar, looking up at Cassian with wide eyes as you cupped your cheeks.

“Sooo, it seems the mic is still open and I have less than about twenty minutes left on my shift. Think I could sing a little something?” you asked.

Cassian shook his head in amusement, dark locks falling slightly over his eyes. “You’re truly ridiculous. Fine, go get your guitar. Just clock out before you play.” he said, waving you off.

Rose placed her hand over yours, stopping you before you departed. “Don’t worry, I’ll clock out for you.” she winked.

“Thank you Rosie.” you laughed, heading out the back door. 

You absolutely adored your co-workers. Rose was a complete sweetheart. The adorable asian woman always looked out for you and made your shifts far more bearable with her cheery demeanor and bright eyes. Often the two of you would hang out by the bar and steal a drink or two during your shifts to take the edge off from dealing with horrible customers. On nights when you weren’t working countless hours, you’d go out to the clubs and act like total idiots, dancing and drinking until your bodies gave out on you. Thinking now, alcohol played a key part in your relationship. Not that you were alcoholics, you were just young and enjoyed the days where you could drink however much you wanted and face fewer consequences for your terrible life decisions. Simply enjoying your youth wasn’t a crime was it? 

Cassian would join the two of you every now and then but he doubled as both a bartender and a manager at the restaurant. His nights tended to be much busier than yours or Roses’. Sometimes you would stay late after your shift to keep him company at the bar so he wouldn’t blow a fuse. During that time he agreed to let you perform your songs to the bar patrons. Cassian loved listening to you sing as well, he was incredibly supportive of you and all your musical endeavors. 

The cool spring breeze nipped at your exposed collarbone as you made your way to your mazda 3 parked out back. You popped the trunk of the silver sports car and reached for the black guitar case that laid alone in the center of the dark interior. The case was slightly beaten from the years of abuse; tumbling in your trunk, thrown around the apartment, bumping on the subway. Poor baby has been through so much. Scattered scraps danced across the leather case, little rips by the zipper but, that’s what you loved about it. It had character. No one likes perfect and pristine, it was boring and predictable, it lacked a good story. And boy were you full of good stories.

You threw the strap around your back before slamming the trunk shut. You locked the car behind you with a quick beep and headed back into the restaurant.

In the corner of the bar, near the door to the patio, there was a space set up for acoustics. There was a chair stolen from the dining room, simple dark brown wood set aside, a large black speaker held up by a stand, and a microphone pre-set to your height with special thanks to your dear Cassian. The space was opened to all as the restaurant often hosted open mic sessions for all performers to come and share their music with others. It was just another reason why you loved your job so much.

You laid your guitar down beside you as you sat down on the wooden chair. You threw off your black and white patterned shawl, exposing your bare shoulders and black cropped tank top. You unpacked your guitar and comfortably settled yourself before speaking through the microphone. 

“Hi everyone, it’s me... again.” you nervously laugh. “This is a new song I’ve been working on called ‘Borrowing’ and I hope you like it.”

You slowly started strumming the strings on your guitar, feeling the steel-strings against your fingertips, relishing in the sound of each sweet note as you began to sing.

“ _You’re probably sitting at a bar_

_Fingers loosely cradling a glass_

_I’m miles from where you are_

_I can’t remember when I saw you last_ ”

Your voice was soft as it mixed into the bar rooms’ loud conversations and cheers. You didn’t try to battle with the mass. It’s a fight you knew you’d lose.

“ _We both have so-called responsibilities_

_And others to answer to tomorrow_

_But, right now, I’m begging you to be my safety_

_The kind of love I can’t return_

_But I’m going to borrow_ ”

Just because you worked there or sang didn’t change the patrons attitude towards you. Honestly most of the time they could care less whether or not you performed or not.

“ _Your eyes meet mine_

_The lights are playing shadows right down to your collar_

_Your love is calling_

_I’m praying you’ll do anything to stall her_ ”

Sure, you would get claps and applause every now and then but your music wasn’t that special. Or, at least not yet. You knew your strumming could use some work, your lyrics weren’t close to perfect, and your voice wasn’t too shabby.

“ _I’m sorry, darling_

_I know he’s yours_

_I know you make him breakfast_

_And fit between his arms_ ”

But you needed practice, time, and persistence to get there. You weren’t ashamed by your current imperfections, if anything you were proud of how far you had come.

“ _Tonight I’m borrowing a perfect man_

 _I’m borrowing your broken love_ ”

You heard Rose cheer for you from behind the bar and watch as Cassian shot her a silent look of disapproval before waving her off to get back to work in the dining room. Smiling, you continue singing while your eyes dance across the bar.

“ _I’m sorry, darling_

_I know he’s yours_

_I know you wear his class ring_

_And I don’t mean you any harm_ ”

You watched as people converse at the bar, sipping on manhattans and beers or shooting back shots with their friends, emitting nothing but positive energy. You loved the vibe of this place. Nothing brought people together quite like a good drink and subpar music. Suddenly a group of three people caught your eyes as they watched you sing intently.

“ _Tonight I’m borrowing your perfect man_

 _I’m borrowing a broken love_ ”

There were two guys and a girl. One of the men was dashingly handsome, dark curly hair with subtle stubble shadowing the bottom half of his face. He had slightly darker skin, hispanic perhaps? He wore a casual white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his upper arms, showing off his tan muscles. His attire was paired with a light, blue-ish grey scarf that seemed a little strange for a bar but managed to tie his outfit together inexplicably.

“ _Your laughing offers some honest conversation_

_Catch me in the cracks between your crooked smile_

_Your words are more like illustrations_

_Toss your head back_

_But I know you’ll stay awhile_ ”

The man to the right of him was black and wore a dark brown leather jacket, a few shades lighter than his deep chocolate skin, that had been worn down so much, you were surprised it wasn’t tearing at the seams. He was also rather charming, in a boyish way. He held a bottle of Sam Adams in his hand that he fiddled with as he listened to you.

“ _Your eyes meet mine_

 _The lights are playing shadows right down to your collar_ ”

Hidden behind the two larger men was a gorgeous girl with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, bangs framing her face perfectly. She wore a dark denim jacket with a soft grey hoodie underneath. The girl had a resting bitch face and honestly looked like she could curb stomp you to the ground given the chance. Although, if you’re honest, you’d let her. She was far more intimidating than the two more muscular men.

“ _Tonight I’m borrowing a perfect man_

 _I’m borrowing a broken love_ ”

It was rare that people paid so much attention to your performance, usually it was just nice background noise as they carried on their personal business. It was a heartwarming sight to see these three. To feel as though your music actually meant something, was worth a stranger's attention. Especially three attractive strangers.

“ _Your love is calling_

 _I’m praying you’ll do anything to stall her_ ” 

“ _Tonight I’m borrowing a perfect man_

 _I’m borrowing a broken love_ ”

Finishing the remainder of your song, the three strangers still the only ones truly paying attention, you finally stopped your strumming and thanked your “audience”, receiving scattered applause and cheers. You began packing up your guitar, gently placing the light wooden Jasmine in your tattered black case when a scarfed figure approached you.

“You sounded pretty good up there tonight.” a smooth voice took you by surprise.

“Thank you, glad to know someone was listening.” you joked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“If you asked me, I’m surprised there weren’t more. The name’s Poe, by the way, Poe Dameron.”

“Nice to meet you.” you extended your hand out to him to shake and introduced yourself. His hand was rough and warm. You could feel the calluses on his fingertips, similar to yours. A fellow musician perhaps? “If you come more often, maybe you’ll catch me again.”

“Maybe.” he chuckled. “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink and I’ll introduce you to some friends of mine.” Poe tilted his head to the other two others sitting on the barstools. You nodded your head in agreement and followed the taller man to his companions. A darker man grasped a firm hand on your smaller shoulder, fully encompassing your cooler skin as he welcomed you into the group.

“Didn’t know the hostess had pipes like that! That was quite something.” he slurred slightly, still holding the beer bottle in his free hand, wobbling back and forth in his grip.

“So tell me, who’s the ‘perfect man’ you managed to steal away?” the smaller brunette peered behind the man. Her voice was intoxicating. She had the most beautiful British accent you certainly weren’t expecting.

“Usually I don’t kiss and tell.” you joked, taking a seat with the group.

To be completely honest, it wasn’t a story you particularly were keen on sharing with a group of people you barely knew. Or at least just not yet. It was excellent song material, sure. But the truth was you were a destructive person, to yourself and others. 

Several years ago, back in high school, you went through a rather rebellious streak as a way to cope with your parents divorce. Senior year, you ordered your fake and would head out to the bars with your friends. One night in particular you met the most beautiful man you had ever laid eyes on. He was tall and lean in figure with dark hair that reminded you of fresh ground coffee in the morning. He wore a light brown cardigan over a white t-shirt and jeans, thick rimmed glasses hung over the bridge of his nose as he sipped on a vodka soda at the very edge of the bar.

In an environment of loud music and scantily dressed twenty-something-year-olds, he stood out like a sore thumb. 

He seemed so soft, so gentle, like someone who could never do any wrong. Part of you was drawn to him because of that. But the uglier part was that you wanted to take that from him. Take that innocence, corrupt him. It was like you wanted what was no longer yours, what had been ripped away from you without any hesitation. And in your current state, you had no issue taking from a man who didn’t deserve to be another victim in your self-made crossfire with yourself. 

So you made your way to the man at the bar in your black, skin tight dress, deep V-neck showing off the perfect amount of cleavage with a cross strap across your chest. Paired with deep cherry heels and matching jacket, you did what you do best. Get what you want.

A few drinks and shallow laughs later, you found yourself in his apartment, feverishly clawing away at each others’ clothing, craving the feel of warmth from his soft skin you could sense all the way across the bar. For just a while, you could borrow all the love in the world from the man in front of you. All the love you’d fail to receive, you could pretend you had. Even now you could still remember the sweet taste of soda and Tito’s on his tongue and the intoxicating smell of his cologne.

The affair only lasted a few months. His heart belonged to his fiancé and never truly loved him. It was all pretend. A distraction from your own woes.Why he risked losing his lovely fiancé for you, you never really understood. You were attractive, sure, but to be promised to another and break that promise? Even you had some morals. 

Their love was the broken kind. 

The kind that had little cracks in the glass of the frame.

Although it didn’t matter anymore. It was done. Over with.

You were bold and unapologetic in how you lived your life and there was absolutely nothing that would ever change that.

“Maybe a drink or two could help with that.” The brunette words took you out of your trance as she slid a shot of Tito’s your way.

You downed the shot. Still tastes like him.

“I’m Jyn by the way, and the drunken idiot is Finn.” she said, jabbing a finger in Finn’s shoulder.

“I’m not an idiot... or drunk!” he protested.

You laughed at the intoxicated man’s antics and said your name. “If you play your cards right, I just might.”

Poe chuckled as his phone started buzzing on the bartop, tearing his focus from the group and to the iphone before him. He flipped over the white device and smiled wide, exposing his annoyingly perfect white teeth. “Hey guys, there’s a band performing at Club Ilum in like 10 minutes. We should settle up and dip over there. You wanna head over there with us?” Poe asked, directing his attention towards you.

“Depends, are you paying?”

“No.”

“Definitely.”

Poe and Jyn exclaimed at once. The curly haired man glared at Jyn as he handed Cassian his card to close out. The smaller girl gently pulled Poe aside and whispered, “If you want this to work, you need to put some. Play nice.” she gritted out before releasing him.

Poe groaned as Cassian slid his card back. The bartender gave you a stern look, deep chocolate orbs piercing into your own.

“Stay safe tonight, alright? I need you back here for your double tomorrow morning. 11am on the dot.”

“Aww I love you too Cass. I’ll be sure to call you from the jail cell I wake up in.” you teased as you began to collect your things.

“I won’t bail you out!”

“Yes, you will.”

The four of you made your exit and were on your way to Club Ilum.


	2. Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with chapter two and y'all FINALLY get some Kylo. I really appreciate the kudos and feedback I've gotten so far!! I hope this brings someone some relief during our times or quarantine. Also! Please lmk what you think about me having the lyrics in the story. I literally have an entire spotify playlist of all the songs that have/will be used in future chapters. This entire fic was based off of music (and the character playlists the star wars account made on spotify lmao) so I've been adding them as a way to correspond with the character and help develop them through song as well as through the fic itself.   
> As always, enjoy.

Club Ilum was more of a warehouse than a club. There were cold steel pipes hanging across the ceiling and graffiti coating almost every inch of the walls in bright, vibrant colors - creating the most interesting contrast. The walls were filled with so many stories, everyone leaving their mark. Proof of their existence. 

Ilum was known for being free-spirited, a place for true self-expression and creative individuality.

There was a large lounge area by the bar that wrapped around the perimeter of the even larger pit in the center of the club. Dark leather couches and chairs, worn out from use, cracks and rips scattered across each cushion as they came apart from the seams, were placed in the lounge for seating. There were old coffee tables as well, with chips in the wood and stains from one too many spilled drinks, creating discolored rings and splotches in a far from elegant pattern. It was like a dingy old basement where teenage rebellion bands would come to play out their emotions with rough strums of electric guitars and loud thumps of drums to expel all the rage they had towards their parents who just didn’t understand.

The club smelled of spray paint, IPA’s, and tobacco smoke. You loved it, inhaling a large waft as you sat with your new companions. 

Poe headed over to the bar to order the four of you some drinks. You and Jyn made yourselves comfortable next to each other on the torn apart couch as Finn collapsed on the other side of Jyn, nearly throwing the two of you off the tattered leather cushions. He rested his head on Jyn’s shoulder, clearly close to completely crashing. Jyn chuckled and wrapped a friendly arm around her hurting friend.

“Do you know who’s playing tonight?” you asked.

“Not a clue, Poe didn’t say.” Jyn replied, stroking Finn’s head, fingers nestling themselves in his dark hair.

“I miss her.” the darker man whined into her touch, nuzzling his face into the crook of her shoulder. “Don’t mind him.” she mouthed to you and you nodded in response, not prying any further. 

Poe arrived a moment later, two bottles of corona in each hand, bright green limes poking out of the tip of each bottle. He was breathless from battling his way through the rampant crowd when he handed you a bottle of your own. Poe passed the rest around before settling down with the group. You took hold of your beer and pushed the lime down the mouth of the bottle, citrus juices squeezing out of the small fruit wedge as it made it way to the belly of the bottle with a soft fizzle. Your companions followed suit and you clinked your bottles together in cheers. “To new friends.” Poe smiled your way. 

The four of you took large swings of your beverages, savoring the taste of grain from the pale lager colliding with the tart lime. It reminded you of your not-so-distant college days at filthy frat parties.

“Not that I’m complaining but, why did you invite me out? I mean, it can’t be just for free drinks.” you finally asked, taking another large sip of beer. Sure, it was kind of them to ask you out and all but something didn’t feel right. No one just invites someone out that they just met and buys them drinks for without wanting something in return. At least, not in your experience that is. Everyone wants something from everyone. It’s usually a simple transaction, you buy a pretty girl a few drinks and then try to get her into bed because she’s just oh so grateful for a good time. Although, these didn’t seem like the type of people to do something like that, which made you all the more curious. Surely it wasn’t just friendship they were after.

The three of them exchanged glances, trying to muster up an explanation for their rather bold invitation. It wasn’t like they could simply just say exactly what they wanted of you, not without it coming off as too... presumptuous. And what they wanted from you was certainly asking a lot of a complete stranger. They needed to get to know you first.

Finally, it was Jyn that spoke up. Her body stiffened as she cleared her throat, finding the simplest and honest response. “We just wanted to get to know a fellow musician, is all.” 

“I wouldn’t exactly classify myself as a musician. It’s just a hobby, not like I make any money or have any sort of impact.” you said. And it was true. You never considered yourself a true musician. Did you ever consider pursuing a musical career? Of course! But it wasn’t realistic. You couldn’t make any money out of it, you weren’t good enough to even come close to making it. The chances of that happening were a million to one and you would not be that one. That’s why you majored in english instead. You could still write in some capacity, find a way to be a little expressive in that and had far more job opportunities with that level of education. You even minored in journalism, just to be safe. You may have been reckless but, when it came to securing a real future for yourself, a real life, you weren’t taking any chances. “But the three of you? You’re all musicians?”

“Four. The four of us.” Finn groaned, downing the rest of his beer. God knows what number beverage he was on. You hadn’t been keeping track, it wasn’t really your business after all. Well, off the clock that was.

“Four?” you asked, finishing your drink as well. If Finn could get hammered, you shouldn’t single him out now should you? It wouldn’t be very friendly.

Jyn elbowed him in the ribs causing the man to wince in pain as he went to massage what would certainly turn to a bruise. Yep. Could totally curb stomp you to the ground. “Ignore him.” she glared at the drunk. “His girlfriend used to be in the band until she took off. Finn’s still mourning the breakup.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I had no clue. Why did she leave? What happ-” you were cut off by Finn abruptly getting up off the couch, pushing Jyn off his body with a slight stumble. “I’m gonna get another drink. You guys want one?” Before anyone got the chance to respond, he was already off.

You felt kind of bad for asking but, to be fair he should’ve kept his mouth shut if it was such a touchy subject. Everyone has had their fair share of heartbreak, granted you were usually the heartbreaker, but it was a part of life. It was completely unavoidable no matter how hard you tried. Finn needed to get a grip. Drowning yourself in your sorrows was not the way. But who were you to talk? You used to use the same coping mechanisms with your parents divorce. Alcohol solves all your problems, right? That’s what your mother always told you. And so you followed her advice. All the high school nights you wasted away at parties and bars, anything to make you forget what was going on in your life. All the fights, the deafening screaming matches, crashes from objects being thrown across the room, could all just disappear. Just for a night. It was just different, you guessed, witnessing your same actions from the outside.

“Look, don’t mind him alright? He’s just... going through it right now. Just maybe don’t ask too many questions about it.” Poe groaned, ruffling his own dark curls.

“We used to have a lead singer, Rey. Finn and her dated for a while up until a few weeks ago. She went on a rampage about how we didn’t understand her and she was so different from us. Which was total bullshit if you ask me.” Jyn explained with a solemn look in her eyes. You understood though. People always take off for bullshit reasons. “Anyway, she’s pursuing a solo career without us and Finn’s a fucking wreck.” she finished. 

“We’ve all been there before, you know, harsh breakups and all. I get it.” You said.

“So how long have you been playing for? Even if it is just a hobby.” Poe asked, trying to redirect the conversation to something more positive.

“About 11 years now I think? I started taking guitar lessons in middle school when I was, like, 12 or so. Singing I’ve done for about the same when I was in choir. But, I didn’t start writing my own stuff until senior year.” you told them. People rarely asked about your music, it was refreshing to have someone express at least some interest.

“Do you ever plan to pursue music professionally? Or is it always going to be just a hobby to you?” this time Jyn was asking the question. 

“No, I don’t think so. I mean, I’ve thought about it before but it’s just not realistic for me. Like, let’s say some big shot came up to me right now and asked me to sign with them for a real career. Would I say yes? Hell yeah! Why not? But, it’s not going to happen. What about you? You guys are all musicians, are you trying to make it?” 

“Yeah, we are.” Jyn answered with a smile. 

Finn returned just in time, another two beers in each hand while a group of three giants hit the stage. You were too mesmerized by the trio to even notice the bottle being placed in your hand. There were two men, well over 6ft tall and, somehow, an even taller woman. They were decked out in all black attire, head to toe like they were about to go off and rob the nearest Hot Topic in sight. What a shame that would be for those poor middle school emo kids.

“Hello? Earth to hostess?” Poe waved a hand in front of your face, trying to regain your attention. His deep brown eyes darted to where you were staring off to. His jaw fell slightly a gap as his hand dropped with a soft smack against his denim leg. “Oh great. It’s First Order.”

“First Order? Any relation to New Order?” you joked, finally releasing yourself from your trance.

“Hardly.” Finn scoffed, rolling his eyes. “They’ve got nothing on the great's. Not to mention they lack all the grace and lyrical genius of New Order or even Joy Division for that matter.” He continued, washing down his words with a gulp of his brew. Well, that joke clearly went over his head.

You glanced over again at the three blackened figures, one in particular stood out amongst the trio. He had luscious dark raven waves that cradled his face perfectly, hovering delicately by his chin. You watched closely as they finished their preparations and the devilishly handsome man approached the microphone, extending the stand to match his towering height. His voice was deep like silk as he spoke to his audience.

“Are you ready Ilum!?” he exclaimed to the screaming audience members. The crowd went absolutely insane over the bulky man as he and the rest of First Order began a symphony of guitar, bass, and drums that filled the air with a rage unlike anything you had witnessed firsthand. This wasn’t your usual scene- metal music, but you were inexplicably entranced by the trio.

The moment the raven opened his mouth to sing, you were in awe at his vocals. They were just as delicious as his voice, softer than you expected given not only the metal music accompanying him but, his overall demeanor as well. He stood on that stage like he owned it. This club was his and he’d be damned if anyone even thought of taking it away from his clutches. 

“ _ Remember the moment you left me alone and _

_ Broke every promise you ever made _

_ I was an ocean, lost in the open _

_ Nothing could take the pain away _ ”

His lyrics were encrypted with pure grit, pain, betrayal. It was far different from your own. Compared to this, your lyrics felt hollow. And then the silk from his voice was gone, replaced with a fierce, hoarse bite.

“ _ So you can throw me to the wolves _

_ Tomorrow I will come back _

_ Leader of the whole pack _

_ Beat me black and blue _

_ Every wound will shape me _

_ Every scar will build my throne _ ”

There was something so... personal about his music. Well, all music is personal yes, but this was different somehow, you just couldn’t place your finger on it.

Before you even realized what you were doing, you and your beverage were navigating your way through the pit, deaf to the calls of your name from your new friends. Your feet moved on their own until you made your way to the front of the stage, only suffering minimal loss of liquid from the bottle after your suffocating journey. Finally, you would have a better look at your potential new prey.

“ _ The sticks and the stones that _

_ You used to throw have _

_ Built me an empire  _

_ So don’t even try _

_ To cry me a river _

_ Cause I forgive you _

_ You are the reason I still fight _ ”

He wore a slightly loose black tank top that hung lowly on his impeccable biceps, showing off the dips of his collarbone and perfectly sculpted muscles. The cool chain around his neck bounced about over his chest as he threw his whole body into his music, thrashing around the small, black stage. The amount of passion emitting from him as he went into his chorus was incredible. You had never seen someone so untamed before.

You scanned his bandmates over who were almost equally breathtaking as their lead singer and guitarist. Almost. 

The ginger was the next to grab your attention. He seemed less rough around the edges compared to the other two, hell even the music itself. His hair was slicked back, not a strand out of place even as he banged his head with each strum of his bass. He wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with matching black slacks. You could only imagine how hot and sweaty he must’ve been under the beating lights on that stage.

Then there was their blonde giant of a woman on drums, sporting a black cropped tee and high waisted black jeans. She wore dark shadows on her eyes, smoking out her features. If you thought Jyn was intimidating, this woman was next level with the aggression she presented in each strike of her drums.

They slowed down the intensity of their playing as First Order reached the bridge of their song. The brooding mountain’s voice slightly returned to that gorgeous silk that left your knees weak. Or maybe that was just the alcohol in your system.

“ _ I’ll leave you choking _

_ On every word you left unspoken _

_ Rebuild all that you have broken _

_ And now you know _ ”

He repeated the bridge, grit once again returning to his voice and the crowd went absolutely berserk. Somehow, in the midst of your thirst over First Order, Poe, Finn, and Jyn had made their way over to you.

“Didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff.” Poe yelled at you over the conflicting sounds of screaming girls and amps blasting the music loud enough to make you lose your hearing for the next week. It felt as if the whole club was shaking and bumping, as if an earthquake was taking place this very moment and no one would give a shit if the floor fell through beneath them.

“Neither did I!” you shouted back, throwing your head around as you let yourself get lost in the music just like the rest of the audience. Poe chuckled at your antics yet stayed put, as if it would be taboo to try something new or let loose for just a second.

“ _ Every scar will shape me _

_ Every scar will build my throne _ ”

First Order made their thunderous finish and left the stage with the entire club cheering for an encore. You were kind of jealous if you were honest. Never in your life have you had a crowd cheer for you like they were cheering for First Order. Your few applauses were out of courtesy, politeness, never from real fans. Fans that cared about your music, that cared about you. Eventually the crowd dispersed, realizing there would be no reappearance from the deadly trio, leaving you, Finn, Poe and Jyn in your place.

“They were insane!” you exclaimed, ears still ringing.

“Yeah, well, that’s one way you could put it.” Jyn scoffed.

“What? Is there something wrong with them?”

“They’re assholes with anger issues that don’t give a shit about anyone other than themselves.” Finn sneered, tagging onto Jyn’s subtle third degree.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Poe sighed, trying to reign in Finn before he blew a fuse, or worse. He took his friend by the arm as the four of you made your exit. Poe pushed past the large metal door, arm still wrapped around Finn when he came to an abrupt halt in his tracks. Standing before you was First Order in all their emo glory.

“Thought I saw Resistance scum in the crowd.” the ginger spat. “In the front row no less.”

“We wouldn’t have shown up at all if we knew you’d be here.” Jyn fought back.

“I see you found a new member. What? Rey didn’t want to keep being seen with you?” The taller man finally spoke with that deep, soothing voice that made you want to do all sorts of things you knew you shouldn’t. He eyed your figure up and down, examining you, taking in every aspect of your body, the way the strap of your crop top slid off your soft shoulder, laying delicately on your upper arm. Or the way your jeans hugged your legs perfectly and cupped your ass in just the right way. You were a meal he was just dying to devour. Good thing the feeling was mutual. You wondered what happened when two apex predators decided they were each other's prey. 

Finn lunged forward at the lead singer as Poe attempted to hold him back, shouting at his friend to calm down and just let it go. You knew your bad boy of interest had struck a nerve mentioning that Rey girl but, they raven didn’t seem to give a shit. He was riling him up for fun. Finn continued to struggle against Poe’s grip. Alcohol, rage, and a broken heart was the perfect combination for disaster. If Poe weren’t here to try and keep him in check, it would be a full blown bloodbath. “Kylo, I swear to fucking God if you say another word about Rey I’ll fucking kill you.” he growled. So that was the name of Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. It was odd... it suited him sure, but not quite. What sort of deranged parent named their kid ‘Kylo’? Suddenly, the whole look and music style made sense.

“No need for dramatics Finn, we wouldn’t want to scare off the new girl now, would we?” the blonde woman spoke calmly and slyly, not even phased by his erratic behaviour. She seemed so collected and sophisticated, nothing like how she was on stage just moments earlier.

“She’s not even in the band, leave her alone Phas.” Jyn snapped back, now entering the fray.

Ah. So that’s what this was all about.

They really took the time to invite you out to a club and attempt to get to know you, show you a good time so you would agree to join their band. Hell, that was practically your interview earlier. You had basically just successfully auditioned and passed the interview for a spot in a band. Well, you hoped you had passed. They hadn’t exactly popped the question just yet. Not that you were upset by any of this, in fact you were flattered that they would take the time to do all of this. No one really made the effort to do anything for you. Ever. Well, until you met Rose and Cassian. But before that? All of high school and college? It was all for a good time. For sex, for drinks, for drugs. You were a thing to be used. You were people’s plug, a party girl. Not that you weren’t those things anymore but, you were growing as a person. You wanted to be a better person. Granted you were still working on changing but, the thought process had to count for something right? 

Well, you'll just have to play the part for them. 

“Actually, I am their newest member.” you said as you stepped forward. It felt as if you had just entered a war zone. At least you were always armed. Poe, Finn, and Jyn froze in place as they turned to you with wide eyes.

“You don’t look like much.” Kylo smirked, making you his next target for tonight. And boy did he pick the wrong target.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” you scoffed, taking a few more steps forward until you were a mere inch away from his toned chest. “I’m not afraid to bite.” You saw a very small smile ghosted his face with the faintest twitch at the corner of his lips. Well, someone was certainly amused. “So, why don’t you do yourselves a favor and back of my friends before I show you my teeth, hm?” Kylo threw his hands up in defense and let out a short laugh at your threat.

“Tell you what, I’ll back off your little friends if,” he paused, placing a large hand on the side of your hip. “You get a drink with me.”

Well. That wasn’t where you thought this was heading.

Actually, that was a fat lie. This is exactly what you wanted except, you wanted to be the one who was in control. You were always the one who was in control and you weren’t about to relinquish that to get laid by a hot, mysterious metal man. No. You were going to find a way to put him in place. 

“Is that how you get all the pretty girls into bed? You get them a drink? You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“Who said anything about you being pretty or getting you into bed?” he retorted. 

Fuck him. 

Like seriously. Fuck him. 

Poe cleared his throat, causing you and Kylo to remove your gazes from each other. “Not to interrupt whatever... is happening or not happening or... you know what, we’re gonna head out. We’ll talk soon, alright?” he sputtered out, face twinged with both disgust and confusion at the scene taking place before him. You gestured your hand out towards Poe and made a grabbing motion for his phone. The latino complied and placed the white device into your thieving hands. He watched as you type your number and contact information into his phone before handing it back to him. “See you soon, bandmate.” you winked.

And so, the band known as Resistance went off, leaving you in the palms of First Order.

“Your bandmates didn’t even have your phone number? Until now?” Phasma asked, shocked at what she just witnessed.

“Is that any of your business?” you came after her, head snapping in the direction of the blonde woman.

“Look, I don’t know who you think you are-” the ginger started but was quickly cut off by a hand being clamped over his mouth and pushing his head back, lean body following after.

“So about that drink?” Kylo pressed once more.

“Depends, will your goons be joining us?”

“No. They won’t. He glared at his two friends who quickly took the hint that it was finally ‘that time of night’ for Kylo and granted the man his vice.

“See you at practice Ren, just make sure you pull out a little quicker this time, we wouldn’t want another mishap.” the red-headed sneered, receiving a large slap to the head from Phasma in response. 

“Watch it Hux.” she warned.

Now this is where the fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I ended up splitting this chapter in to two. It got to be over 4,000 words and if I had decided to keep the second half it would've been nearly double that. I didn't want to post a chapter that was too, too long, you feel? Next part will be out tomorrow!! (Hopefully). Hope you liked it and please, please leave feedback. It would make me very happy.


	3. 'Til Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say smut? Because you're getting smut. You're welcome. I am so sorry I lied and this took fucking forever to write. I literally just hated everything about the first draft and had to start over. It took time to get the inspiration I was looking for so I really hope this is worth the wait. I'll try to be better with updating but I'm also currently applying to transfer colleges so there's that. Anyways! I hope you enjoy, now go on and get horny!

There you were, sitting in the green room of Club Ilum with a bottle of Jamesom, two glasses and the deadly bad boy known as Kylo Ren. The man acted like he owned the club itself, the way he swaggered back into the room and nonchalantly stole the green whiskey bottle like it was nothing. His face had remained as stoic as ever, never wavering for a moment. He seemed so determined, confident in who he was and feared no consequences. Kylo didn’t follow the rules, he made them. 

The green room was much like the rest of the club. A dingy, beaten, subtly smelly basement-esq room. In all honesty you felt like you were in an episode of ‘That 70s Show’, sitting in Eric Forman’s basement, kicking back some drinks without a care in the world. It was time to be reckless.

You grabbed the bottle of Jameson and unscrewed the cap. You poured the liquid into the small shot glasses. Kylo watched you intensely at every one of your movements, the way your slim fingers danced on the rim of the glass before sliding it across the coffee table towards him. Kylo stopped the glass before it flew off the edge and smirked at you.

“Careful, sweet thing.” He lifted the glass to his lips “we wouldn’t want to spill, now would we?” 

You inched closer to Kylo until your knees touched. Your eyes darted up towards his. “I don’t mind getting a little messy.” You threw your shot back and sat it down on the table. Kylo followed suit.

If he wanted to have a good time, you were going to give him the best night of his goddamn life.

He was clearly a challenge, different from the other men you had successfully gotten into bed. Kylo demanded power, he was so used to being in charge. He could, and had, gotten any girl he wanted to sleep with him. He was Kylo fucking Ren, a rockstar, bad boy, the type of guy who good girls fucked to piss of their parents. Kylo saw you as just another quick fuck to add to his ever growing body count. Someone to conquer. 

That’s what he did. Kylo used sex, violence, and music to fill the deep void in his life, the emptiness that had been left behind, residue from his past self.  
You were the new girl that needed breaking in, initiation to the world of music. Putting you in their place. But you wouldn’t give in so easily.

“That was quite the show you put on earlier, protecting you ‘bandmates.’ How long have you actually known them?”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.” You quipped back, playing coy.

“I know you aren’t really a member of Resistance, you just met them.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You stood front row at my show.”

“And?”

“If you had really been with Resistance for even a day you wouldn’t have done that.” He raised his brow at you, calling your bluff.

“Well I’ve never been one for rules, I very rarely follow them.”

“Then why don’t we break a couple.”

Before you knew it, his face was mere inches away from your own. So close you could count each dark beauty mark and freckle that sprinkled his face. His plush lips were so inviting, tempting you to succumb to his dangerous appeal. You brought your hand to cup his cheek, fingers dancing over his soft skin, taking in every aspect of his face. It was just so... interesting, as if it had been sculpted by the angels themselves. He should be put on display in an art museum with his unique beauty. You drew your fingers down to his chin, feeling the slightest stubble of his facial hair growing in.

Kylo’s breath hitched as he glided his large hand across your hips to cusp your ass. He pulled you close, harshly, as you both moved to close the distance between you. Hungry lips thieving for a taste of one another. His lips were just as soft as they looked. You could taste a hint of liquor as you took in every movement of his tongue gliding along yours. Your hands quickly dove under his black tank top, feeling up his muscular chest, the dips and grooves of his hardened, toned abs. Kylo took the hint and removed the fabric from his body, freeing himself from the tight grasp of his shirt. You gawked at his form, thirsting for his body. Feeling it was one thing, but to actually see what he was hiding under there? Fucking breathtaking.  
“Like what you see?” He breathed against your ear, deep and husky, causing you to shiver. 

Fuck him. Fuck him and his cocky attitude. You just hoped his dick is just as large as his ego. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’ve seen plenty of ab before. Yours is no different.” Lie. He was like a fucking marbled statue and you were practically drooling at his half naked body.  
His body was almost pressed up against yours, knees touching, shoulder to shoulder. Kylo’s dark eyes glared into your own, angry, insulted even. But also hungry, full of desire and lust. Without any hesitation, you tugged him forward and crashed your lips onto his plush pink ones. Your tongue darted across his lips, begging for more, trying to make him forget your put down. You wanted him to give in to you.

Kylo threw his leg around your own, caging you with his massive body, one hand cupping your cheek and the other roughly grasping at your hip. His hands were large and rough. You could feel the calluses on his hands, probably from well over a decade of guitar playing. The kiss quickly became harsher, more desperate. His teeth grazed your bottom lips every now and again. Your hands fiend at his delectable chest, mapping out every crevice of skin exposed. Kylo let out shuttered breath, falling prey to your touch. Control would be yours.

You pushed his chest back, letting his broad body lean against the arm of the couch before crawling on top of him, legs caving on either side of one of his own. You grinded against his thigh, dying to get off as you felt your wetness grow in your pants. You were sure Kylo could feel your arousal through his pant leg with how soaked you were becoming.

“So wet already and I’ve barely done a thing, princess.” He panted as he pulled away from your desperate kiss.

“I’m not the only one who’s excited.” You smirked, palming his growing bulge beneath his black jeans, causing Kylo to moan in response.

Your dainty hands unbuckled the clasp of his belt, the cool metal chilling your fingertips, but your mind was a daze of ecstasy to fully notice. You made quick work of his zipper, eagerly awaiting for her cock to be sprung free and tall, begging for your mouth. Kylo helped to squirm out of his jeans and boxer briefs, just as hungry as you. 

The second his erection sprung free, your mouth watered at the sight of his long, thick cock. Fuck was he packing. You supposed this may make up for his inflated ego. You took hold of his throbbing member and gently started stroking up and down his shaft, teasing him. You loved the feel of his supple, veiny skin against your hands. Tracing your fingers around the tip of his dick, Kylo let out a soft moan.

“Ah, fuck baby.”

You continued your slow motion up and down his length, gradually picking up the pace as your tongue danced around the head of his penis. Kylo’s head tilted back in pleasure. Your lips curled around his cock, taking in more and more of his length, darting your tongue around his girth every now and again, savoring the taste of him. Kylo watched you bob your head between his thighs, your bright eyes piercing into his own as you took in almost the rest of his cock.

“You can do better than that.” He spoke darkly, grabbing the back of your head and pushing you further on his dick, forcing you to take in his entire length. You could feel him all the way down the back of your throat as he kept bobbing your head for you harshly.

You’ve never enjoyed lacking oxygen so much before.

His large fingers tangled themselves roughly in your smooth locks as he face-fucked you, thrusting his large cock relentlessly. You were a gagging mess as you choked down his length, spit and drool dripping down your chin. Breathe through your nose, breathe through your nose you reminded yourself, trying to minimize the amount of noise you were making. You wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. 

“That’s right, beautiful. Just like that.” He groaned, gripping you tighter and jerked your head forward, causing another choking sound to erupt from your occupied throat. You could feel your wetness growing more, there was probably a wet spot through your fucking jeans at this point. Great. 

Your hands fumbled with the button of your jeans, your body practically shaking with arousal, just dying to be touched. Certainly he wasn’t allowed to have all the fun. You finally managed to unclasp the stupid fucking button and feverishly unzipped your own jeans, shoving your fingers down your pants. Before you could even make any contact with skin, you felt a strong grip on your wrist, stealing you away from your pleasure. You jerked your head back from Kylo’s dick and crawled back slightly, trying to create some distance between you and the rockstar.

“What the fuck dude!?” You shouted, wiping a string of saliva away from your greedy mouth.

Kylo growled and toppled over you with the most agitated scowl you’d ever seen before. Teeth grit and slanted eyes, the face of a man who had been denied his vice. He pinned your smaller frame down to the dingy carpet. His muscular legs once again caging you in, holding your wrists above your head in an unforgiving grip.

“You don’t get the satisfaction of touching yourself. You’ll cum when I let you cum.” He hissed, digging his nails deep into your skin with enough force to draw blood.  
You struggled under his grip. You’d been with some kinky fuckers before, it wasn’t anything new. It was actually fucking hot. You always love the freaky ones. Sex was not meant to be some sacred, vanilla, missionary, holy act crap. Forget “love making”, it’s meant to be fun. Experimental. Liberating. You’d try anything once in the bedroom and you had a feeling Kylo was the same way. Like an actual feeling. Get it. 

Mustering as much strength as you could, you flipped Kylo over on his back and straddled him. Shimming your jeans down to your ankles, you grinded your soaked panties against his length, trying to create as much friction between you as possible. Fuck, you could probably get off right now.

“It’s cute you think you could even make me cum.” You purred against his large ear before softly nibbling on his lobe. You continued to trail small kisses along his jaw. God he tasted so sweet. “You need my body...” You continued, making your way down his neck, leaving tiny marks on your path of destruction. “...way more than I need yours...” You glided your tongue down his sculpted chest with a trail of saliva in your wake. Kylo’s body shivered at the hot feel of your tongue gliding down his body, between his large pecs and down his happy trail, followed by the cool chill of saliva. He gripped your hips hard, as if he was grasping on to dear life. Just as you were about to reach his tall, erect member; you stopped. Kylo groaned in protest, nails once again penetrating your skin. “...weren’t you practically fiending for my mouth around your cock?” You spoke slowly, looking up in his eyes. 

Kylo lunged forward and took hold of your thighs as he wrapped your legs around his waist before standing up and slamming you against the green room wall, your head clashing with one of the many framed rock and roll posters hung on the carmine red wall. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are!?” He screamed in your face causing your whole body to flinch as he pushed you harder against the wall. Taking a breath, you collected yourself before flashing him your most devilish smile.

“The girl who’s gonna make you cum.” You smirked before seizing his lips with your own, grasping the nape of his neck, twisting your fingers around his lavish locks. Kylo’s fingers dug into your thighs eliciting a moan from your supple lips. You pulled back from the kiss slowly, keeping his bottom lip secured between your teeth, biting and pulling down as you removed your shirt out of the way, only briefly breaking contact. You craved to feel your skin flushed against his.

Your hands reached behind your back and you unclasped your bra. The black lace material slid off your shoulder ever so lightly as your chest became free from its confines. Kylo’s mouth watered at the sight. You looked almost innocent like this. With a small tug you allowed the article to fall carelessly to the ground, quickly to be disregarded and forgotten like a q-tip in the second to last drawer. Your fingers trailed across your body. You loved the feeling of your smooth, soft skin on your fingertips as you made your way to your plump and perky breasts. As your hands found your breasts, cusped above and between your thumb and index finger, your fingers crawled over your mounds, feeling your hardened nipples against the palm of your hand as you started to kneed, grinding against Kylo as you played with yourself. You were always one to put on a good show. And by the glint in Kylo’s eyes, you knew he was certainly enjoying it.

Kylo’s dick was dripping wet with precum, marveling at the scene before him. His hand ripped its death grip away from your thick thigh and tore your underwear to the side. The soaked fabric ripped at your waistband, causing one side to tear completely. The destroyed VS panties now hung loosely at your left thigh, dangling around your skin. He was gonna have to venmo you for those.

Kylo wasted no time before pushing his length in your pussy, giving you no time to prepare or adjust to his massive size. You could’ve swore he nearly tore you in two with his girth. Your mouth left his as you screamed out in pleasure. His dripping precum now mixing with your wet juices made a disgustingly delightful sound as he began thrusting. You threw your head back against the wall in absolute bliss, digging your nails into the squishy flesh of your breasts as you rocked his dick inside you. Kylo was thrusting at a relentless pace, slamming your body harsher and harsher against the wall, head nearly hitting the corner of one of the framed photos. You were certain this fuck would give you a concussion (or worse) by the end of it. But fuck did you love the feeling of his cock deep within your cunt. You could practically feel him in your guts with the way his length was plunging into you.

You removed your hands from your breasts and elected to grasp at the locks at the nape of his neck again. Your walls clenched around his pulsing cock, nearing closer to your orgasm, as you pulled his hair back. His waves had become damp with the sticky hot sweat building around his neck. Kylo cursed out at your tug, teeth clenched as he neared his finish, balls deep in your pussy.

Oh to bring a man who walked like a god to his knees.

“Ready to cum for me big boy?” Your words caught in your throat, spoken out in broken english as you tried to delay your orgasm. As much as you wanted your sweet release, you wouldn’t dare cum before he did. He didn’t deserve to have his ego inflated even more. In fact, you might just go home and finish yourself off. Be the first woman Kylo Ren failed to please in bed. Talk about a dagger to the sculpted chest.

“Fuck you, cunt.” He huffed before cumming in your tight walls, filling you up with his warm, sticky seed. He rode out the remainder of his orgasm as the milky substance trickled out your pussy and down your thigh. You finally let yourself cum after him. Thank god you were good at keeping your mouth shut and men literally never know when a girl orgasms. Fuck that whole porn star moaning bit, no one needed to be that dramatic.

“I think you just did.” You let out a breathy laugh as Kylo pulled out, removing your legs from around his waist and dropping you to the ground like a used towel. Not that you were surprised or hurt. That was exactly what you were to him and vice versa. A simple fuck. Dine and dash. Isn’t that always how these transactions go? This wasn’t some Hallmark Christmas special where you meet a misunderstood asshole by chance, teach him to love, have missionary sex, go separate ways, reunite, fall in love, get married and have kids after two months. You two had no intention on ever seeing or speaking to each other ever again. Kind of the point of a one night stand. Slut shame all you want but, you were happy like this. Non-committal. And that was exactly how you would remain.

Sighing, you discarded your ruined underwear and used it to wipe the now drying cum off your thigh. You pulled your jeans up from your ankles, making notice of the deep purple marks left at the sides of your thigh and grips from Kylo’s manhandling of your body. Love to see it. You paid no mind to the man who had made his way back to the small, gross couch and was now smoking a cigarette as you collected your clothes.

Could he be more of a walking cliche?

“You know,” He broke the silence as you put on your bra, taking another drag. “Most girls usually start praising me after we fuck.”  
You rolled your eyes. What the fuck was that?

“Oh yeah? And why would I praise the man who couldn’t even make me cum?” Lie. But he didn’t need to know that. After all, not like he could even tell without verbal recognition.  
His eyes went wide, wider than you’d ever seen. Kylo’s body was completely stiff as his cigarette hung loosely between his lips.

“Glad you had fun though. If you ever need another place to dump your cum in, I hear a sock does wonders for guys. Maybe give that ego of yours a day off.” Game. Set. And match. You smiled sweetly at the rockstar before throwing on your shirt, collecting the remainder of your things and disappearing into the sea of club attendees once again. Leaving Kylo alone in the green room with the most shocked expression on that beautiful face of his. What a lovely last thing to see before bed. 

Not only had you single handedly knocked Kylo Ren down a few pegs but, also, joined a band and gotten free drinks all night long. All in less than a day. You truly did hold so much power.  
As soon as the crisp, cool night hair touched your exposed skin did you bother to check your phone for the time. Almost 5am. 6 hours away from your double shift at the restaurant. You guess time really does fly when you're having fun. Cass was going to be so fucking pissed at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope this was something a bit different. I've read so many fics where the reader is shy and a sub or a virgin and as much as it's fun having Kylo fucked the shit out of cute innocent you, I wanted something new. As someone who's been with multiple people, it's so much fun to experiment in the bedroom and treat sex as something fun, not taboo or sacred. I wanted the reader to take control and fuck Kylo, really leave an impression on him that isn't sweet and innocent but, a woman who demands just as much power as he does, to really challenge him. There isn't really a sub/dom thing here, they are equals. Both getting chances to take charge in the "relationship". This is for all my readers who are also getting a little bored being the soft submissive reader or the "sassy" reader. This is for y'all bad ass bitches who demand power and respect and can be a reckless party girl who still gets shit done. You don't have to be perfect and sweet all the time. Let loose and fucking wreck shit.


End file.
